


A Soft Place to Land

by PhoenixOfAshes



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOfAshes/pseuds/PhoenixOfAshes
Summary: Amity looked so out of place on her doorstep that Luz nearly closed it in fear of a poorly done impostor.Or when Amity comes to Luz in need of a place to crash, Luz is understandably worried
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	A Soft Place to Land

It happened on a Friday evening. King was attempting to devour poker chips instead of admitting defeat, Eda was sipping at hot chocolate, laughing and listening to the normal temperatured raid and feeling what might be contented. Luz was prying Kings jaw open.

There was a shrill warning hoot, then a knock at the door.

Amity looked so out of place on her doorstep that Luz nearly closed it in fear of a poorly done impostor.

Her hair was out, knotted and seemingly browner than usual, she was still in her school uniform, and Luz blushed despite the situation when she remembered she was in nothing but pyjamas.

She was bedraggled, soaked, and looking extremely upset. 

“I don’t want to go home right now.”

Amity was close to tears, voice cracking when she spoke.

“Well, then you better come in.”

King stared to ask questions, poker chip falling from his mouth when he spoke, but Eda silenced him, shooting Luz a look. 

“Any injuries kid?”

A shake of the head, a cloak pulled more tightly around a trembling body.

“We’re gonna need more hot chocolate.”

Luz did not ask what happened. Instead, she drew a bath and got Amity their fluffiest towel (and used a little magic to make sure it was toasty warm) and then she found Amity her warmest pyjamas and went downstairs. 

Eda was making pancakes, poorly. “I’m not gonna ask what’s up with your little girlfriend, Luz, but you can not keep bringing home strays, it will ruin my image.”

“But she can stay though? For the night?”

“I’m a criminal, not a monster. Well, I am also a monster, but its raining and these pancakes aren’t going to eat themselves. Or are they? Aw heck, you’ve twisted my arm kid, she can stay.”

Luz, who had done literally nothing, decided not to look a gift owl in the mouth. Instead, she took the spatula from Eda, convinced the spatula not to bite her, then gave it to King, who was surprisingly dexterous.  
She knocked at the bathroom door, there was no answer. 

“Amity?”

“Yeah?” Her voice was shaky, weak, Luz opened the door. 

Amity’s school uniform was folded far too neatly in a corner, Amity herself was sitting in the steaming bath, staring at the water. Nothing else had been touched.

“You like? I used some magic bath bombs, Owl themed, of course.”

She didn’t answer, Luz knelt at the side of the bath. “Eda says you can stay the night if you want. You can share my room. Or we can make a fort! King loves forts.”

Amity was shaking slightly, and Luz realized she was crying. “Amity- Amity are you okay?”

But that only made her cry harder, clutching her knees to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Not knowing what to do, Luz pulled Amity into a hug, and Amity clutched onto the front of her hoodie, head buried in Luz’s shoulder. Luz stroked her hair gently like mami used to do as a kid, and slowly, haltingly, Amity’s tears turned into snuffles, then quiet hiccups. 

“If there’s anything we can do Amity. Anything. Eda’s the Owl Lady, so if, if there’s anything wrong then, or if there’s anything I can get you?”

Amity looked up, “Could you- could you wash my hair?”

“What?”

“Never mind, it’s stupid, my sister did it when it was little and-”

“No no, it’s not stupid, I can do that. Get back into the bath, I’ve got this really good shampoo that a crab gave me, long story.”

At first, it was awkward, especially when Luz realized she was shampooing a very pretty girl who was also in her bath. But then she told the story about the crab, which lead her to another story, and by the time they were done, Amity was almost smiling. 

“Breakfast for dinner always makes me feel better.” 

They were sitting on the floor with mugs of Eda’s famous hot chocolate and Eda’s infamous pancakes. 

“And look, if you hold a piece high enough above his head, King will jump for it.”   
Turning to demonstrate, Luz feed King about half of her pancake. When she turned back, Amity was looking at her. A soft look, a fond look. 

“Do I have something on my face?”

She shook her head, “I think I would like to go to bed now.”

“Oh yeah, of course, I’ll get some blankets. Eat your pancakes.”

Luz set up Amity’s bet half a meter away from her own. To give her some space, she thought. She found her warmest, cuddliest blankets, and after a pause gave Amity her pillow too, it was her best one.

When she came downstairs, Amity and Eda were talking in hushed tones, but Amity quickly stopped when she saw her. Something twisted in her gut that Amity would tell Eda what was happening and not her, but she squashed it down. 

“I’ve set up another futon.”

Eda gave Amity a worried look. “We’ll talk in the morning kid, I’m shattered.”

Usually, when Luz grabbed Amitys had, she would stutter and pull away. This time she held it limply and allowed Luz to lead her upstairs.

That night Luz couldn’t sleep. She could hear Amity restless beside her, and her mind kept wondering what had happened. Why Amity had ended up on her door.

“Luz, are you awake?”

“Yeah.”

“It- its cold, could I share with you? Then we could combine blankets.”

Luz did not point out the many spells that could fix this problem, instead, she just moved over.

“Of course, come here.”

Amity slipped in beneath the covers, careful that they weren’t touching, but Luz could read a room a little better than that.

“You know the best way to warm up is to cuddle.”

“What?”

“You said you were cold, now come here.”

“Oh, right, cold.”

It was a little uncomfortable, but Luz felt warm in a way she rarely did.

“Luz?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for not asking.”

Luz just pulled her closer.

And that’s how Eda found them the next morning, Amity’s head tucked under Luz's chin, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, safe. 

She gently closed the door, letting the girls sleep.

Eda had some phone calls to make.

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom needs more fics, and I need more sleep. I have a few ideas for a sequel, so let me know if that's something you want to see.


End file.
